Often times in plumbing, pipes must be cut as part of the process of repairing a leak or adding another line (such as a T or wye connection). Whenever a pipe is cut additional problems are introduced.
One example of such a problem is the access area. When a pipe is cut as a part of repair, there needs to be sufficient access to the area to perform the necessary repair. If the pipe is in the wall this may involve cutting out a large area of drywall. If the pipe is under the floor this may involve cutting out a large portion of flooring. If the pipe is underground this may involve needing to dig out a large area. After the repair is complete the drywall or flooring will also need to repaired or the ground covering (dirt, concrete, etc.) replaced. It would be desirable to limit the size of the access area.
Another problem which occurs when a pipe is cut and a portion with a leak is removed and replaced involves aligning the ends of the pipe with the replacement portion. For example when the pipe is underground the ground may settle differently on opposite sides of the removed portion making it more difficult to obtain proper alignment of the pipe once the repair is made. If the ground settles differently after the repair additional stresses may be placed on the repaired portion of the pipe which may result in new complications requiring further repairs. It would be desirable if a pipe could be repaired without cutting it.
Another related problem with pipe repairs is that any repairs or installation of a wye or T fitting should leave the interior surface of the pipes smooth so as to not disrupt flow within the pipe and to avoid the build-up of debris.
Because of these and/or other issues repairs such as fixing a pipe can take significant amounts of time to perform. What is needed is a way to avoid these problems.